Elive
Elive is a Linux distribution based on Debian GNU/Linux optimized for legacy and commodity hardware. Elive uses the Enlightenment X window manager instead of GNOME or KDE. Elive is a fully functional distributions with a Live CD counterpart that allows the user to experience the distribution before installing it to the system. Elive can be used like any Live CD, or installed to the hard drive to have access to advanced features. Elive utilizes UnionFS, which allows users to install software packages using Synaptic and or APT, while the users computer is running from the Live CD. Installing to the hard drive yields massive customization possibilities, and the helpful elive-skel tool, which can restore configuration files after just upgrading. Features Elive is designed for optimal speed, stability and usability on new or legacy hardware. Administration of Elive is centralized by its flagship application Elpanel; which was developed explicitly for Elive. Elpanel is an animated Administration applet that is written in Edje. Elpanel is a virtual launchpad to various other administration tools which are nested within Elpanel via labeled custom icons. Elive utilizes the Iceweasel browser (built from the Mozilla browser) and the Icedove mail client with pre configured GnuPG extensions to encrypt and digitally sign emails. These tools allow the user to effortlessly digitally sign, encrypt and decrypt correspondence with minimal effort. Elive covers the whole multimedia gamut when it comes to codecs for various audio and video formats. The following formats are supported by Elive in Live CD mode or Installed Mode: WMA, Real Media, MP3, WMV, MID, Ogg, AVI, MOV, WAV, QT, ASF, MPEG, SWF, AU, M3U, MP4,MPGA Below is a short list of other notable pre-installed and configured multimedia applications on Elive: XMMS, Mplayer, Oxine, Stream Tuner, ReSound,GtkPod, GIMP, Blender History and development process The second to last release (0.6) lets the user choose between Enlightenment 0.16 (stable) or 0.17 (development release). Thus, it is a good way for the user to have a look at the latest version of this uncommon graphical environment. Preceding the 0.5 release, Elive was built on the Morphix distribution, but the new one uses the Dsslive framework. Package classification and support Coming Soon Availability of proprietary software Coming Soon Releases Coming Soon System requirements The "minimum hardware requirements" for running Elive are: *100 Mhz CPU *64 MB of RAM *At least 2,5 GB of disk space (for full installation and swap space) *VGA graphics card capable of 640x480 resolution *CD-ROM drive ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- The "minimum recommended hardware requirements" are: *300 Mhz *128 Mb of RAM *At least 2,5 GB of disk space (for full installation and swap space) *VGA graphics card capable of 640x480 resolution *CD-ROM drive See also * Enlightenment Reviews Elive's pension for artistic flair has championed it the "Eye Candy" distribution of choice. Speed and style are the factors that many reviewers rave about as seen below. * Linux Magazine article on Elive * ShiftBackspace.com Review * DistroWatch.com Feature * Softpedia.com Review * Softpedia.com How to Install Elive * Triedit.org Review * Distrocenter.linux.com Review * Knolinux.com 2007 Review * Distrowatch.com Firstlook 2006 * KnoLinux.com 2006 Review * Tuxmachines.org Review #1 * Tuxmachines.org Review #2 * Tuxmachines.org Review #3 * FlaviosTechnoTalk.com Reivew * LinuxMonitor.net Review External link * Official Elive website * Official Elive Forum Category:LiveCD es:Elive fr:Elive nl:Elive pl:Elive